


Brighten Up My World

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Colors, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sakurauchi Riko had never understood the colorful world around her.A DiaRiko Soulmate AU inspired by a post tumblr/twitter user Swagyano made!





	Brighten Up My World

Sakurauchi Riko had never understood the colorful world around her. Everyone spoke of beauty and bright, vivid shining colors after meeting their soulmates -- A trend that Riko had grown to hate. The term soulmate was broad; and many people found this with different people. Whether it be family, friends, or a romantic partner or anything in between, everyone around Riko had a soulmate. Except for Riko herself.

 

The pianist sighed, taking in the gray, monochrome world around her. She wouldn’t admit it, but the lack of color in her world was driving her insane. She’s heard tales of people never finding their other half, and all of them had ended in tragedy. Riko herself had always been a little bit different than others. She had never had any particular passion except for her piano, which even now was dying, the notes she played themselves lacking any color. Riko could easily admit herself as useless -- but she was trying. Trying to get help. And that was going well. But she wanted to see the world like everyone else had.

 

Her friend Yoshiko had always talked about the first time she’d met her soulmate as a child during their work breaks. The first thing that lit up in her world was her girlfriend’s bright red hair and teal eyes before the rest of the surroundings had lit up. It was immediately the same reaction for Ruby as well. 

 

Admittedly, Riko was a little bit jealous. She’d always been a fan of romance and expected to find her other half there. Everyone that she knew was in love, why couldn’t she be? Was she just that unloveable? Was she going to spend the rest of her life, locked away in her room, playing her piano for the rest of her life? Riko held her fists at the side of her body, clenching them while gritting her teeth, still walking forward in the busy streets of Tokyo. 

 

“Ah--” Riko panicked as she bumped into someone, knocking them and herself over. “I’m- I’m so sorry-” She took a deep breath and scurried to her feet, helping up the other before bothering to pick up her own things. 

 

“It’s fine,” The woman replied, standing up straight then looking down at Riko, who was quickly picking up her belongings for her. 

 

Riko glanced up at her and dropped everything; an array of colors blinding her vision. The world around her had seemingly come to life, bursting with bright hues from all over the spectrum. 

 

But the first color that Riko’s eyes locked onto was emerald green. Gorgeous emerald eyes staring at her, piercing too deeply for Riko to even comprehend. Riko took in the rest of the sight in front of her. She was absolutely beautiful, cascading brunette hair tied up into a ponytail, a cute winter coat with a matching red scarf… and those eyes. Riko couldn’t stop staring. She wondered if the woman was getting weirded out by her, but...

 

“Are you alright?” She picks up the rest of Riko’s belongings. “You seem to be rather entranced by something. Is it something on my face? Is-- Is there a bug?”

 

“Ah, uhm…” Riko shakes her head, snapping herself out of her trance. “N-No!” She laughs. “Nothing’s wrong, really. I’m sorry about that, it-- it just happens sometimes.” 

 

“Understandable. ...Wait a minute, you look a little bit familiar.”

 

“Sakurauchi Riko. T-That’s me! You know, the pianist who was slightly popular a little while ago…” She laughs again, this time more nervously than before.

 

“Ah!” The brunette’s eyes light up at her response. Riko can’t help but blush a little bit as the woman grips her hands, ignoring all of the things that she’s holding. “I see. You are that talented pianist! My sister and I are a rather large fan of your works. We both appreciated your cover of Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari-- I’m Kurosawa Dia, by the way.” She adds that last part with a bit of a smug tone in her voice. 

 

The Kurosawa's were an extremely wealthy, well-known family. Riko could barely believe that she was face-to-face with a Kurosawa. 

 

“I’d like your card, and in return, I’ll give you mine?” Dia smiles, quickly pulling out her business card holder. 

 

“I-- I don’t do shows anymore--” Riko looks down and frowns.

 

Dia frowns slightly too. “Shame,” she says, putting away her stock. “I would have loved to have you.”

 

“Maybe I can make an exception--” Riko scrambles into her pocket and pulls out a paper and pen, quickly writing down her phone number and gently handing it to Dia.

 

“Good decision,” Dia grins, turning to look down at her watch. “It was lovely talking, but I have to meet someone here. I’ll see you around?”

 

“S-Sure.” Riko feels herself exhausting at the slightest bit of an anxious interaction.  

 

Dia gives her a fast nod and heads in the direction she was originally going. Riko watches her walk away to a nearby bench.

 

Riko’s worst fear comes true when Dia leans down to kiss the brunette sitting on the bench. Everything suddenly fades out of color; black and white pooling back in.

 

Except for Dia’s eyes. She glances over at Riko with those  _ goddamn  _ eyes. Gathering herself, Riko runs in the opposite direction, hiding her obvious shame. God, what was she? A creep? Why would she even sit there and watch Dia, anyways?

 

_ Love really wasn’t for her,  _ Riko thought. 


End file.
